Benzothiazolone derivatives are known. For example, international patent applications, publication numbers WO92/08708 and WO93/23385 disclose biologically active amines, among them biologically active aminoethyl benzothiazolone derivatives which are .beta..sub.2 -adrenoreceptor agonists and dopamine DA.sub.2 -receptor agonists, and which are indicated in the treatment of reversible obstructive airways diseases.
WO 93/24473 discloses 7-(2-aminoethyl)-benzothiazolone compounds of formula ##STR2## wherein X and Y are independently --S(O).sub.n -- or --O--; n is 0,1 or 2; p, q and r are independently 2 or 3; Z is phenyl optionally substituted by halogen, OR.sup.1, NO.sub.2 or NR.sup.2 R.sup.3 ; or Z is a 5 or 6 membered N, O or S containing heterocycle; and R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are independently hydrogen or alkyl C.sub.1-6. The compounds are .beta..sub.2 -adrenoreceptor agonists and dopamine DA.sub.2 -receptor agonists, and are indicated in the treatment of reversible obstructive airways diseases.
We have now found a group of novel benzothiazolone ethanamines which are indicated for use as dopamine DA.sub.2 -receptor agonists and .beta.-adrenoreceptor agonists.